Callie Flower
If you are looking for the character, this is not the page you are looking for! This page is about the episode. Callie Flower is the first half of the seventh episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At the Veggie School, Bob greets all of the students in the classroom, telling them that he's their substitute teacher, before the students greet him back. Bob then tells the students to raise their hand if they love science, Laura saying that she does, as does a broccoli boy, while the new student, a cauliflower girl named Callie Flower, says that she loves it. However, a corn boy named Cornelius can only say "Ambivalent", before Bob tells them that today they will experiment with soil. Cornelius then snarks that soil is Callie Flower's favorite snack, which the other students, except for Laura and Callie, snicker about. Despite this, Bob tells the students that he split the class up into partners as follows; Phil and Mike, Colby and Jack, and Laura and Callie Flower, which surprises Laura, but Callie is ecstatic, while Laura hides her disappointment. The bell then rings as the students go to recess, but Laura approaches Bob, telling him that she's not sure that she can be Callie's partner. When Bob asks Laura why not, Laura answers that the other kids think that Callie is different. Bob asks Laura if she thinks that, but Laura doesn't know, adding that Callie seems fun, while Bob adds that Laura is afraid of what the other kids will think. Bob then tells Laura that Psalm 139:14 says, "We're all fearfully and wonderfully made", before further explaining that God did an amazing job making everyone, especially Callie. Laura speculates that she should give Callie a chance, which Bob confirms. Bob then tells Laura that kids used to call him and Larry different when they were growing up. Outside at recess, the kids are playing outside, with Laura and the broccoli boy swinging on the swings. Cornelius's pea accomplice tells Cornelius that they're swinging without his permission, prompting Cornelius to tell Laura and the broccoli boy to stop the swings, which they literally do in mid-swing. Cornelius then tells them that this is his playground, but when Laura and the broccoli boy try to voice their opinion, Cornelius can only tell them, "Silence!" before telling them that if they want to play here, then they have to take it to him, before banishing them to the field with Callie, who is looking at a caterpillar on a branch that she is holding, all while calling Callie a 'worm eater'. The broccoli boy turns down Cornelius's offer, saying that he's going to keep on swinging, which Laura agrees with, telling Cornelius that he can't stop us. Laura and the broccoli boy resume swinging, which causes Cornelius to tell them that they asked for it, before he falls to the ground, pretending to be hurt, and starts calling for the teacher, saying that the broccoli boy was swinging and he kicked him. When the playground monitor carrot hears all the racket that Cornelius is making, Cornelius lies, saying that the broccoli boy kicked him. The playground monitor carrot falls for Cornelius's story and takes the broccoli boy away. After the broccoli boy has been taken away, Cornelius asks if they are any more challengers, which causes Laura to sadly get off the swings, while Cornelius laughs, saying that that's what he thought. Laura then approaches the field where Callie is, while Callie is greeting the caterpillar, named Herman, calling him her fuzzy little friend. Callie then kisses Herman, which disgusts Laura, before Callie tells Laura to say hello to Herman, which Laura does nervously. Laura calls Herman a cute worm, but Callie tells her that they're not worms, but rather, caterpillars. Callie then laughs, before showing Laura that the other caterpillars cozy up in a nice dry place, Laura saying that they turn into cocoons, but Callie corrects her that cocoons are for moths while chrysalises are for butterflies, before further explaining that butterflies have lots of pretty colors and help plants grow. Laura is amazed when Callie tells her this, saying that she loves butterflies and that she didn't even know that about them. Callie then acts like Herman is telling her something, then tells Laura that Herman likes her, just as the bell rings, signifying that recess is over. Laura and Callie then decide to meet in the field again tomorrow, before racing each other back to class. Back inside the classroom, Bob is now explaining to the students about why socks are so fascinating, but the students have fallen asleep from hearing his explanation about socks. Bob then clears his throat, which wakes up the students again, just as Larry comes into the classroom, asking if this is Bob's class, while Bob corrects him that it's Mr. Bob, which confuses Larry. Regardless, Bob asks Larry if he can help him, Larry telling Bob that he left his lunch on the counter, before setting a paper bag on Bob's desk. Bob then thanks Larry, calling him "Mr. Larry", which confuses Larry. When Bob looks in the paper bag that Larry gave him, there is nothing in it, which causes Bob to ask where his lunch went. Larry then apologizes, saying that he got hungry so he ate the rest of his lunch. Bob then asks what he's supposed to do for lunch, Larry suggesting that he could eat air, but Bob turns him down, before Larry names off other suggestions, such as invisible pancakes and pretend pizza, but Bob turns down all of those suggestions and that he has to get some lunch somehow. Larry says that he wishes he could help, but can't think of where he put it, then pulls out a plate of hot dogs and French Fries from behind his back, which excites Bob. The next day at recess, Callie meets up with Laura who is swinging on the swings, as Laura greets her with, "Hello there, lab partner Callie!" while Callie greets her back with, "Back at ya, lab partner Laura!" Laura still keeps on swinging, before the broccoli boy asks her if she's crazy, but Laura tells him, "Nope", before the broccoli boy continues that everyone will think that she's weird if she gets caught playing with Callie. Laura then asks what the big deal is about being friends with Callie, adding that she thinks that she's a really fun butterfly expert. However, Cornelius's pea accomplice shows up while saying, "There she is!" The broccoli boy then leaves after that, leaving Laura alone to be confronted by the pea, who tells her that "Cornelius wants a word with you". Laura then meets up with Cornelius, who tells her that she's lab partners with Callie, which Laura confirms, saying that she's kinda fun. Of course, Cornelius tells Laura that if she doesn't stop hanging around with Callie, then he'll make sure that no one wants to play with Laura either. Laura nervously tells Cornelius that he doesn't scare her, but Cornelius tells her, "No need". Back in class, Laura and Callie are working with soil, before Callie asks Laura to fetch the soil sample for her. Laura tells Callie not to look at her, because the other kids are watching, while Callie looks at Cornelius and his pea crony, who are watching them. Callie tells Laura that if she doesn't want to be friends, it doesn't bug her, and even if it did, she loves bugs. Laura tells her that they gotta get her un-banished from the swings, but Callie tells her that nobody banished her, she just likes being with her worm buddies. Laura is surprised when she hears that Cornelius didn't banish Callie, telling Callie that that means that she can come play with her on the swings, while Callie says that she doesn't listen to Cornelius when he says she can or can't do something and neither should Laura because he's not the teacher, which Laura agrees with. Callie then tells Laura that they should go for a swing after class, while Laura adds that they can pretend to be butterflies. At recess, Laura and Callie are both swinging on the swings joyfully. From atop the play dome, Cornelius and his pea accomplice and carrot accomplice are surveying the playground, when Cornelius sees Laura and Callie swinging on the swings, which angers him, before he and his cronies go to confront them. Cornelius is angry when he sees that Callie is swinging without his permission, adding that he decides who swings on his swings or slides on his slide or plays on his monkey bars. This time, Callie stands up to Cornelius, telling him that he's not being very nice to her friend Laura, which causes Cornelius to ask Laura if that's true. Laura is hesitant, before Cornelius tells her that she has to choose between Callie or his way. This time, Callie sadly tells Laura that it's okay then leaves while saying that she'll go check on her caterpillars as usual. At first, Laura is saddened, but then she angrily tells Cornelius that she's going to watch caterpillars turn into butterflies with her friend Callie. Laura is about to follow after Callie when Cornelius tells her that, "Any friend of the oddball worm eater gets banished!" though Laura tells him, "So be it!" as she goes to the field. Because of this Cornelius tells her that she's banished for life, but Laura tells him that he can't banish people because it's not his playground. Laura leaves after that, which only makes Cornelius even more angrier. Laura then meets up with Callie, who is crying, as Laura tries to comfort her, apologizing for not standing up for her when Cornelius was being mean. Callie says that that's okay, before Laura tells her that the caterpillars are all in their chrysalises, adding that maybe they'll see some butterflies soon, while Callie says that she hopes so and that she could use some butterfly beauty right now. Back on the playground, Cornelius tells the other kids on the playground that "The worm eaters must be taught a lesson! This is my playground! Let's go smash their cocoon party!" When the pea corrects Cornelius that it's "Chrysalises", Cornelius glares at him, as the pea quickly says, "Yeah! Let's get 'em!" The other kids, led by Cornelius, soon confront Laura and Callie as Cornelius asks Callie where the "cocoons" are, while Callie tells him, "I assume you mean 'chrysalises'". The pea then says that he found one, saying that it's really cool while Callie tells him that, "Amazing things are happening in there right now", adding that it's growing six legs, a proboscis, antennae, and wings, which the pea is amazed about. However, Cornelius is unconvinced, before Laura tells him that if he stops calling other kids odd, then they'd realize how cool they really are. Laura and Callie then start singing about how everyone is special just the way God made them. After the song ends, Cornelius can only scoff, saying that nobody buys that, thinking that it's a dumb song, asking the other kids if they're right. However, he is proven wrong when the other kids are moved by the song that Laura and Callie sang, as they stand up to him, the broccoli boy telling him that he should leave Laura and Callie alone, while the carrot boy tells him that he can't tell them what to do and that it's time to grow up. Cornelius refuses to listen as he pushes Laura and Callie aside and picks up a stick, preparing to whack the chrysalises with it, though he has trouble trying to pronounce "chrysalises" properly, while Laura and Callie try to tell him not to. Before Cornelius can do so, the pea grabs the stick and pulls it away from Cornelius, which makes Cornelius very angry, asking the pea what he thinks he's doing. The pea tells him, "Enough!" while Laura tells him that he's not in charge, but Cornelius asks Laura and the pea if they're starting a fight with him, before he falls to the ground and starts crying, once again pretending that he's been hurt, yelling out that Laura hit him. The playground monitor carrot then runs up to the scene, telling the kids to break it up, then asks what's going on here. Cornelius once again lies, saying that he just wanted to see the pretty butterfly cocoons, even in spite of the other kids correcting him that it's chrysalises, before Cornelius lies further that Laura tried to smash them and that he asked her not to so she hit him, then cries once again. When the playground monitor carrot confronts Laura, this time, Laura is able to tell the playground monitor carrot what Cornelius is really doing, which the other kids confirm, saying that he does it all the time, and that he's not even really crying. Once the playground monitor carrot now knows the truth, he tells Cornelius that his tricks won't work on him anymore and that he's marching him straight to the principal's office, while Cornelius yells to the other kids that they're all oddballs, claiming that he's the only not-oddball in the school. Once Cornelius has been taken away, Laura brings everyone to attention that the butterflies are coming out of their chrysalises, while Callie recognizes one of them as Herman. The butterflies are flying all around, as the other kids are captivated by their beauty. The pea says that he loves it after one butterfly perches itself on his nose. Laura and Callie look at the butterflies that are now perched all over themselves as they laugh. Characters * Bob * Larry * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Callie Flower * Herman * Cornelius Fun Facts Remarks * Even though Junior is in the classroom, he never shows up during recess or stands up against Cornelius. * It's never explained what happened to Cornelius after this episode. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery